


You're My Best Friend in a World We Must Defend

by Rae_of_Weeb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Weeb/pseuds/Rae_of_Weeb
Summary: Another night out on patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir. When conversation lulls, what better thing to do than flirt- by using quotes from the Pokemon theme song? Two dorks, one theme song, and a momentarily confused kitty. A short but sweet fic.





	You're My Best Friend in a World We Must Defend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor Pokemon. All names, characters, references, etc. belong to their respective owners.

It was another usual late night on patrol when Ladybug was starting to get bored. She had fallen into a silence with Chat, neither knowing what to say. It was rare anything like this ever happened, her partner would usually end up talking about whatever anime of the week he was watching. An idea popped into her head and Marinette wondered if she could pull it off. It was worth a shot at least.

“Chat,” Ladybug began, “it’s just you and me out here. You’re my best friend and even if in this world we must defend Paris. I’m glad that you’re my partner, I couldn’t imagine life without you.”

“I’m really glad you’re my partner too,” beamed Chat. “I couldn’t imagine being without you. You’re my best friend too. I’m honored to save Paris with you!”

Nodding, Marinette added, “Our courage pulls us through and there’s no better team than the two of us.”

Chat’s ears twitched, a sense of déjà vu overcoming him. He swore that he had heard something similar, but couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He ignored it though, glad to hear that his Lady thought so much of him.

“I would fight the whole world if it meant that I could fight by your side, Bugaboo.”

“So, would you say that that you would travel across the land, searching far and wide for Hawkmoth if it meant staying by my side?”

A moment of shock slid across Chat’s face, his smile turning into a grin. His heart beat with love and affection for his Lady. Years of begging his father to get him a Charizard were finally coming in handy. There was no one else in the whole world quite like Ladybug.

“Of course. However, I think that catching him is my real test. Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place.”

Suddenly, a plushy appeared in the sky. The ground shook and what looked like gummy worms rained down from the sky. Not skipping a beat, Chat added, “Come with me, the time is right. Arm and arm we’ll win the fight, it’s always been our dream. It’s you and me, I know it’s my destiny.”

“Of course, kitty. We gotta catch ’em!”

"You mean we gotta catch 'em all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fan fic I've written, but I've been reading them for a while. I would like to hear your guy's thoughts and ideas on this. Any constructive criticism, compliments, etc. are really appreciated. Thanks for reading! I might continue posting stuff in the Miraculous Ladybug or Hero Aca fandom. Gotta love my OTP's!


End file.
